1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined baby walker/rocking chair. In particular, the present invention relates to a baby walker that can be converted into a rocking chair, and vice versa, while providing a stable structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 of the drawings illustrates a conventional baby walker that may help a baby to learn how to walk. The baby walker comprises a chassis 1xe2x80x2, a cross-hinged support 2xe2x80x2, an upper frame 3xe2x80x2, and a seat 4xe2x80x2. The chassis 1xe2x80x2 is substantially an annular or rectangular member having plural casters 11xe2x80x2 attached to an underside thereof for allowing movement of the baby walker. The cross-hinged support 2xe2x80x2 provides a connection between the chassis 1xe2x80x2 and the upper frame 3xe2x80x2. The upper frame 3xe2x80x2 is substantially annular and the seat 4xe2x80x2 is located in a central portion of the upper frame 3xe2x80x2. Thus, a baby may sit comfortably in the seat 4xe2x80x2 without the risk of falling to the ground. The baby walker is limited in use and function.
An object of the present invention is to provide a baby walker that can be converted into a rocking chair, and vice versa, while providing a stable structure.
A combined baby walker/rocking chair in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a chassis, a support, an upper frame, and a seat, the chassis and the upper frame being connected via the support, two parallel transverse beams being mounted to a lower end of the support, plural casters being mounted to an underside of the chassis, the improvements comprising:
the chassis comprising two symmetric arcuate frames and two control means, each said arcuate frame comprising a first notch in an inner side wall thereof through which an associated one of the transverse beams extends, each said arcuate frame further comprising a peg and a second notch in an outer side thereof;
each said control means comprising a positioning block, a control block, and a spring, each said positioning block being pivotally mounted to the chassis, each said positioning block comprising an engaging section for secure engagement with an associated one of the transverse beams, each said positioning block further comprising a positioning hole;
each said control block comprising an insertion section configured corresponding to a shape of the positioning hole of the respective positioning block such that rotation of the positioning block is prevented when the insertion section of the control block is inserted into the positioning hole, each said control block further comprising a pivot hole for pivotally receiving an associated one of the pegs, each said control block further comprising a grip portion on an outer edge thereof;
each said spring being mounted around an associated one of the pegs and attached to the chassis and an associated one of the control blocks;
wherein when the arcuate frames are located parallel to each other, the control blocks are biased by the springs such that the insertion section of each said control block is inserted into the positioning hole of the respective positioning block to thereby retain the arcuate frames in a horizontal plane, thereby constructing a baby walker; and
wherein when the control blocks are moved laterally away from the chassis, the insertion section of each said control block is disengaged from the positioning hole of the respective positioning block to thereby allow the arcuate frames to respectively pivot about the pegs until the insertion section of each said control block is re-inserted into the positioning hole of the respective positioning block, thereby constructing a rocking chair.
Each of the arcuate frames includes an engaging groove in a first end thereof and an engaging member in a second end thereof. The engaging groove of one of the arcuate frames is engaged with the engaging member of the other arcuate frame.
Each arcuate frame further comprises an engaging section that defines a first engaging groove. Each control means comprises a lid secured to an associated one of the arcuate frames, the lid comprising a second engaging groove. The first engaging groove and the second engaging groove together define a hole for pivotally receiving an associated one of the positioning blocks.
Each control block comprises a stop on an outer side thereof for limiting a maximum rocking angle of the rocking chair constructed from the combined baby walker/rocking chair.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.